Never Yours
by Luna's Winter
Summary: Sometimes dreams are gateways through which messages might come but what are nightmares? Evangeline wished that she did not have to sleep, because in the second she closes her eyes he comes and refuses to let her go. He seeks her soul and her sanity but there are those who stand in his way and always will. AVALANCHE have returned!
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

Light shone through the dark forest and the undergrowth crept over the trunks of the trees, the light looked almost green as it spotted the luscious earth and pillow like moss covered all the rocks that lay near the stream. The winds blew the leaves from the trees changing the light patterns on the ground while a yellow chocobo ran into the clearing squawking loudly. Eva's dark waves of hair whipped in the winds as she walked after the animal humming softly, stopping every now and again to pick herbs from the ground.

Stretching her back and sighing aloud at the deafening crack she prepared to lie down against one, particularly comfortable, moss mound. Closing her eyes with a number of whispering blinks Eva slowly drifted into oblivion against the moist vegetation.

_Constant running thumped, ugly growls and sinister clawing tore at flesh and howled. Crimson blood seeped from the wounds and corpses upon corpses repeated themselves in a never ending pile of pain. Eva felt no ache or loss, no harm but the dark wisps of breath which slithers about her neck, chocking her. Hollow laughter pulled her body closer against it._

"Can't breathe..." Eva groaned breathlessly.

Eva woke gasping. She gulped a lungful of air and threw her hands up to her throat, tearing at the illusion which was restricting her airway. Eva sighed and flung her head back drowsily squinting with one eye and smiling grimly at her running chocobo.

"Can you sit with me for a bit?" Eva muttered groggily snuggling further into the moss, showing her hyperactive chocobo just how comfy it was.

The animal just ignored her and continued to run around the clearing in a sort of panic. Sighing again she mumbled about never letting her chocobo near her herb basket again as she watched Luella chase a small forest rodent.

"You are so lucky that I didn't find any poisonous herbs today," Eva laughed, and lazily approached Luella she began patting her soft feathered head, trying to calm her down. Luella just started at her with a wide eyed expression, and twitched closer to Eva's face who laughed loudly at the action.

Dragging Luella to the nearby stream Eva allowed her take big gulps of water, hoping that it would dilute the potent herb enough to calm the hyperactive chocobo. After a few bucket loads of water Luella began to breathe at a normal pace. Suddenly Luella's head shot up and she darted closer to Eva standing in front of her.

"Oh come on! That herb should be diluted enough now,"

"Denzel!"

"Keep running Marlene!"

Hearing the distant panicked voices, Eva jumped smoothly on Luella's back, and rode quickly towards the two young voices. Bursting through the forest, the trees blurring at the fast pace but the ground seemed clear to Eva, she noticed deep claw marks of uplifted soil and small imprints of children's feet and the story became clear.

_Shadow creeper…_

"Faster Luella!" Eva urged her companion while removing her steel longbow from her back. Gaining ground on the creature just fifty feet before her, as soon as Eva saw a clean shot she pulled, aimed and shot at the shadow creeper in one quick motion.

"Come on faster, Marlene! MARLENE!"

The arrow hit perfectly, striking the base of the creature's neck just before it came down with its strike on the small child that lay sprawled on the ground. The shadow creeper fell, appearing to have crushed the small child before disintegrating into the air.

"Are you okay?!" Eva called as she rode closer to the children. Eva dismounted and slowing approached the two, not wanting to scare them anymore than they already were.

The boy jumped up and stood protectively over the little girl. His eyes were wide and shifted from the dark forest to Eva's face for any signs of hostility.

"I come in peace," Eva smiled softly giving the peace sign. "May I see if you are hurt, I'm sure you don't want your wounds to get infected?" Eva kneeled down next to the little girl and saw she had a rather larger grazes on her palms and knees from her fall.

She also looked up at the young boy who seemed to be completely scratch free.

"Are you hurt?" Eva asked the boy who shook his head a little embarrassed and speedily shoved his hands in his pockets. Eva controlled her smile, and put on a straight face while she whispered to him.

"No need to be brave. Please show me your hands,"

Blushing red the little boy stuck out his hands so Eva could inspect them.

"Luella, could you please come, I need my bag," Eva ordered her chocobo. Luella trotted over and nudged Eva's head affectionately as she began to rummage through her herb bag.

Eva found her healing sage quickly and applies it to the young girl's hands and knees and to the boy's wounds as well. The young girl seems to come out of her shocked state giving Eva a grim smile.

"Thank you Miss..."

"Oh, good, I was getting a little worried, thought you might have fallen on your head," Eva smiled at the little girl and pats her on the head. The little girl giggled.

The little girl smiled,

"I'm Marlene and that's Denzel," Denzel just nodded and said his thanks.

"Where are your parents?" Eva asked, and then noticed the guilty look which they both have. Eva sighed and motioned to her chocobo.

"Do you have a chocobo or …?" she only received another guilty look. Eva sighed again and slouched.

"I guess I'm the taxi driver today then, where do you live?" Eva asked calmly.

"Can you take us to Seventh Heaven; it's in Midgar's Sector 7?" Denzel asked a little nervously.

"The bar?"

"Tifa is the owner there. She looks after us,"

"Oh, okay then, I know where that is. Hop on Luella, I think she can hold us all," Eva said as she slid Luella a sorry look.

Eva lifted Marlene and Denzel onto Luella and jumped on behind them.

"Umm miss, what's your name?" Marlene asked shyly.

"Oh right, Hello, my name is Eva, nice to meet you both"

_Please review and let me know if I should continue._


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

"Oh, why aren't they back yet." Tifa paced around the bar scrubbing each and every table clean, sweeping the floors, anything to keep her mind calm. The bar looked spotless, clean glasses were lined up along the bench, each wooden table clean and bare but every time Tifa looked over the room she keep seeing imperfections. There was a chipped glass second to the end of the bench, a table that didn't stand exactly straight. Tifa's thoughts echoed her actions trying to figure out what exactly was wrong, and why the children weren't home.

She glanced at the clock once again and sighed just as the heavy timber door opened.

"Tifa? Tifa!" Marlene stepped into the Seventh Heaven Bar, seeing Tifa with dish rag in one hand and made a bee line to her.

"Marlene! Thank _Leviathan_! Where were you? Is Denzel with you? What happened to your hands?" Tifa asked while inspecting her hands.

"I fell over, Denzel is here too, we're both okay," Marlene breathed and pointed to the door where Denzel walked in. He walked over and stood next to Tifa, before she bent down and looked him over.

"What happen to the both of you?"

A woman with long dark curls and deep blue eyes stepped in the room after Denzel, nervously picking at her gloves. Tifa noticed the glove was solely on her left hand, covering only her first two fingers.

_She is an archer, how rare. _

"Sorry to intrude. My name is Eva, you must be Tifa" Eva smiled timidly.

"Oh hello, yes I am can I help you?"

"Eva saved us! There was this wolf thing that attacked us in the forest and we ran but it was too fast, but Eva shot it with an arrow and saved us!" Marlene said breathlessly while pulling on Tifa's hand.

"They were awfully brave. You should be very proud of your children," Eva smiled at Marlene who giggled shyly.

"Thank you so very much for saving them. I am in your debt," Tifa said gratefully and nodded her head.

"No please it's fine. I am more than happy to help," Eva replied shaking her head and hands rapidly.

"I insist. Now you guys, upstairs and go get cleaned up. I will speak to you two later," Tifa said sternly as she ruffled Denzel's already messy hair and squeezed Marlene's shoulder avoiding her grazed hands. Marlene and Denzel walked up the stairs with their heads bowed. Tifa smiled gently after the two and stepped behind the bar.

Eva watched as the children scurried up the stairs and turned to look at Tifa's reassured expression. Eva cleared her throat uncomfortable and raised her hand in a half wave.

"Well I should be going. I am fairly sure I have worried some people with my sudden disappearance," Eva muttered shyly as she back away towards the door.

"Oh no! Please stay for just a few minutes. I'd like to ask you some questions about where you found them, please have a seat Miss..?" Tifa invited Eva to a seat at the bar with a wave of her hand.

"Please just Eva, I'm not on good terms with my last name." Eva laughed uncomfortably and took the offered seat, it was a particularly long ride from the forest especially with two extra passengers.

Eva looked around the bar which was fairly dim lit, shadows littering the corners of the room, it was still very nice, for a bar that is. The darkness shifted and Eva noticed movement in one dark corner and frowned at it.

"I'm sorry Tifa, do you have another visitor? I hope I was not interrupting you," Eva whispered while still gazing at the darkness.

Tifa raised her eyebrows and looked to were Eva was staring and muffled a laugh behind her hands.

"Vincent Valentine, would you come greet my guest?" Tifa asked the burred darkness.

The dark figure stood and bright red cloak merged from the shadows. Vincent was a very tall man, well over six feet. Vincent had long black hair bound with a crimson bandana and similarly intense scarlet eyes. Vincent walked towards Eva and nodded his head.

"Pleased to meet you, Miss Eva," Vincent's silken voice ran over Eva's skin like a flame too close. She grimaced at the dangerous sound and shifted in her seat nervously. He moved to sit beside her at the bar and she inched further away.

"And you Mr Valentine," Eva replied softly inclining her head towards him.

Vincent red eyes boring into her and she averted gaze promptly yet she still felt his intense stare at her throat. Eva swallowed loudly and moved to get up from her seat until Tifa broke her train of thought.

"I could tell you were an archer immediately from your glove, there are not many archers anymore," Tifa grinned and leant forward against the bench. Her grin was returned by a small uneasy smile as Eva lifted her gloved hand for inspection, her long skirt parting with her sudden movement.

"It's a bit unusual isn't it? Nowadays the weapon of choice is the gun. I'll stick to my bow though,"

"Fair enough," Tifa nodded "Where did you find the children Eva?"

"In the Sacred Forest, far South, they said they lost their chocobo. Luella and I gave them a lift back. A shadow creeper had attacked them. I have noticed several around but have no idea who they are being summoned by, there seems to be no source,"

"Yes actually I have heard some rumours about the same thing. Shadow creepers popping up all around the city at night, no source, and no people around besides witnesses," Tifa puckered her brow and set a clean glass in front of Eva. "Would you like a drink Eva?"

"No thank you. I don't actually enjoy the taste of alcohol," Eva laughed awkwardly and began to play with her gloved fingers in her nervous habit.

"Really! Well I take that as a good thing," Tifa smiled at her.

Tifa poured Eva a glass of water when the phone rang and heavy footsteps echoed from the timber floors on the level above. Tifa moved out from behind the bar and towards the stairs waiting for news of the call.

Eva sipped at her water patiently. Placing the full glass back on the bench she felt a pair of grave eyes staring at her, turning slightly she saw Vincent staring at her. Smiling at him Eva gave a gawky thumbs-up before mentally hitting herself for looking like such an idiot.

"Tifa! I have to meet up with the gang, heading out in five," Came a voice from the stairs.

"Got it, but first come down and grab a bite to eat," Tifa shouted back. The reply came as a grunt and a man poked his head out from the stairway, his shocking blonde hair instantly hit Eva as familiar. Her eyes went wide as she recognised his face and gasped out loud.

"Cloud?" Eva queried sceptically

Cloud looked towards her curiously, before his eyebrows rose suspiciously. Closing the distance he inspected her appearance before a memory returned to him. Reached up and held her shoulders between his hands, his mako green eyes narrowed hesitantly.

"Eva? I heard you died …." Cloud said softly.

"No… Rufus hid me away for two years. When I came back he told me you had won the battle, but had later died from wounds," Eva whispered back before jumping up and hugging Cloud fiercely.

"I'm so glad you're alive…" Eva murmured and Cloud smiled softly and pulled himself away from her embrace and looked her over again.

"You look so different I almost didn't recognise you," He squeezed her shoulders tightly and she laughed.

"Well that is understandable it has been eight years and we did only meet a couple of times before."

Tifa and Vincent looked on at the two, Tifa holding a confused but happy expression, while Vincent still blank emotionless.

"Tifa, Vincent. Eva is Shinra's adopted daughter, and she snuck out to meet with some of the SOLIDERS and was…" Cloud began his sentence with a smile but it dissolved by the end into a distasteful expression which he slid towards Eva.

"I can't change the past…" Eva trailed off with a tense smile. Cloud said nothing and just looked off to the darkest corner of the bar, its bleakness mirrored on Cloud's face. Eva sighed and began to play with her gloved fingers nervously.

"What is it?" Tifa inquiry curiously. The tension in the room rose dramatically with the question and Cloud sighed as moved to he get himself a glass of water.

Eva cleared her throat and stood abruptly from her seat and towards the door.

"I should get going, I mean, thank you for the water…" Eva muttered and nodded her thanks to Tifa. Cloud interrupted her goodbye and she froze mid bow.

"She was Sephiroth's friend and lover," He said softly. Cloud looked up at her dejected expression and smiled softly.

"It's okay Eva. It wasn't your fault, I'm sorry for getting angry…" Cloud trailed off with a comforting soft smile and she weakly smiled back.

"You were Sephiroth's lover?" Vincent monotone voice echoed in the room insensitively and Tifa winced and Cloud turned sadly at the exchange, but Eva just smiled again and reached forward to pat Vincent's hand.

"You can't choose who you fall in love with," Eva replied, Vincent looked down at the hands clutching his and felt cold fingers move gently down his spine at the truth of her words, she moved her hand away and Vincent felt a burn where she had touched him.

* * *

Please Review...

One of my greatest concerns in writing a story is making my characters into Mary Sue's or the male equivalent and have a common story line. Please tell me if I'm going down that path.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

The room echoed with an airless silence, as if someone had inhaled sharply and stole all the oxygen from the bar. Tifa shifted uncomfortably and tried to squash the brief feeling of distain for the woman before her. Her throat thickened as she thought of something polite to say but nothing came to mind so they all continued to sit in silence. Tifa mulled over her negative thoughts in shock, it wasn't this woman's fault that Sephiroth killed her family or Aeirth. This woman, Eva, even became a victim herself. The man she shared herself with, her lover, went mad, killed hundreds of people and she could do nothing but hide and watch. Tifa looked sadly over at Eva and could only imagine the guilt and hatred she must be feeling towards herself. Tifa reached forward and laid her hand on Eva's shoulder, smiling comfortingly at her.

Eva looked down in shame, avoiding Tifa's gaze and swallowed her unease before forcing a smile onto her face.

"As I said, I must be going. I am sure my brother is very worried about me. Though, he will be getting quite a talking to for lying to me about you Cloud," Eva laughed without humour. Cloud noted the menacing tone to it and grinned in return.

"If you don't, I certain will be voicing my anger," Cloud smiled dangerously.

The harsh rumbling of a car engine shook the timber door of the small bar. Loud cursing followed a sharp slam of a car door and Cloud glanced at the door as a man with shocking red hair and matching tattoos on his face jumped into the room in a panic.

"Cloud, I need a favour man! Eva! Holy HELL girl! You're going to get me killed. Rufus wants to make me into a meat patty for crying out loud! A Reno meat patty! Where have you been?!" Reno yelled at her.

Eva did not say a word as she glared at him and he suddenly felt his blood run cold. Goose bumps rose over his back as her eyes coldly ghosted over his figure. Silence engulfed them and Eva's stony anger seemed to grow each time Reno shuffled his feet.

"Eva… I'm sorry babe but orders are orders," Reno muttered as he lower his head against her stare. Without warning he was flung out of the door way when Rude pushed his way into the bar.

Eva aggressively charged forward with shaking hands as soon as Rude pushed his way in. She punched him in the chest several times before he took a few step away from her, putting up his hands in surrender.

"I trusted you the most out of those two! Take me to Rufus, this is going to get unpleasant and I don't want these nice, _honest_ people to see that," Eva hissed coldly and punched him again for good measure. Rude recoiled from the blow and frowned at her. He lifted his hand to his chest and rubbed the spot tenderly.

"Stay here tonight Eva, it'll give you some time to cool off. I'm sure Tifa wouldn't mind," Cloud insisted.

"Oh no, please I don't want to intrude. This is between my brother and I," Eva waved her hand completely dismissing the suggestion.

Considering Cloud's offer, Tifa turned towards Eva with a friendly glance.

"Please I insist. It's the very least I can do after you protected the children. You are more than welcome here," Tifa agreed.

Rude glared at her and shook his head.

"No way. The Boss is waiting in the car outside. He ordered us to find you and take you home now. That's what we will do,"

"Is that all you care about? Rude, you have been taking care of me for years, you have been older my brother more than Rufus ever was! How could you lie to me about Cloud? I don't even what to look at you!" Eva whispered under her breath despairingly and turned away, "I think I may take you up on that offer Tifa. If only to spite my devoted brother" Eva stated lowly and looked sadly over at Rude.

Rude sighed loudly and adjusted the dark glasses on the bridge of his nose before ripping them off and rubbing his eyes wearily. He looked up at her again, sighed and stalked out of the bar in dismay. Tifa shuffled uncomfortably behind the bar and moved to rest a hand on Eva's shoulder, but she stopped and lowered her hand realising it was not her place to interfere.

"Man that was pretty harsh Eva. It's not like we love lying to you," Reno sulked

"You, I am sure, had no issues with it. Now get out of my sight," Eva said ominously and turned back to glare at him.

"I'm gonna have stay with ya till the boss gets in," Reno replied glumly.

Eva scowled and turned away crossing her arms she stalked towards Cloud, her back still facing Reno. Vincent stood up gracefully from his seat and left the room, his red cape dragged along the floor behind him as he passed Reno at the door.

"I will return later Cloud. I will meet with the rest of AVALANCHE and tell them you are occupied," Vincent deplaned as he closed the door after him.

"Thanks Vincent," Cloud replied in vain, the door already firmly shut behind the cloaked man.

Reno looked curiously at the closed door and shook his head before turning back to the bar. Reno smirked at Tifa and sauntered confidently up to her.

"Hey babe. How about a drink for your old friend huh?" Reno leered at her.

"You'll have to wait till the bar opens Reno, just like all the other customers. Come Eva, let me show you to your room," Tifa gently led Eva away up the stairs and out of the sight of the two remaining men.

* * *

Thank you to everyone who had reviewed so far! A special thank you to **EphemeralDream8** for her review and advise! It will be taken into consideration in the up coming chapters. I have written over 12,000 words already (I like to plan ahead), so there may be a delay in your request for the bow description!

**Please continue to review... Another three would be wonderful!**


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

Swallowing her thick saliva Eva strained to smother her feelings of betrayal. She really did believe her bond with Rude was stronger than that of a bodyguard assigned to her by Rufus. Eva stifled a sob as she wondered about what else they were keeping from her.

She stopped mid step.

Abruptly she shook her head unforgivingly and steeled herself against those thoughts. Aiming to distract herself she observed the stairs creaking under foot. The hardwood steps were strong but she noted that the joints were worn. Repairing them would be as simple as tightening or replacing the bolts beneath. Reno's chuckle rumbled from downstairs as he taunted Cloud.

A soft breathe of weariness escaped Eva's lips and she glanced down the stairs where the two men were bickering.

Sighing again Eva looked down and began to play with her gloved fingers.

"Tifa I hope I didn't impose myself on you today," Eva asked warily.

Tifa turned towards her and smiled pleasantly. Her kindness lit up the hallway and for a moment Eva was suddenly envious of the woman's power and beauty. She flushed and turned away, a shy smile pulling at her lips. Yes, she was green with envy. Any woman who could make a person smile so easily had a genuine gift and Tifa just exuded this honey like sweetness that was so overwhelming. She doubted that anyone could lie to such a pure person. Not like her, who was gullible and insecure.

"Not at all dear, I am happy to help reunite you a Cloud after so long. I would have asked you to stay the night anyway. This is will be your room," Tifa replied as she opened the door.

The room was quaint. It was nothing fancy but very homey and comfortable, the double bed with plain white sheets looked soft and the afternoon sun shone through the single open window. There were no other ornaments or design pieces around the room but that just add to the uncluttered appeal.

"Cloud's room is opposite and mine is just next to his, and Vincent is staying here as well, he is on the other side of your room. The bathroom is down the end of the hall and to the left," Tifa said while pointing in the direction of each room.

"Thank you very much for this. Rufus isn't much of a brother but he is very protective, if not overtly," Eva whispered still fiddling with her glove.

"Yes I can see that. I now understand what you mean when you said not on good terms with your last name," Tifa smiled gently and Eva felt her spirits lift at the sight.

"Yes, well I'm not a very strong person. I relied on Rufus a lot." Eva smiled faintly.

"I believe you are a strong person. You killed a shadow creeper, so you aren't helpless. You should have more confident in yourself." Tifa reassured her.

"You honestly believe that?" She laughed without humour this time. It sounded husky and rough and Tifa flinched at the sound. Eva cleared her throat timidly.

"I wouldn't lie. I personally believe you don't have to rely on Rufus." Tifa affirmed softly.

"I was much stronger and more confident years ago… before everything. I don't know if I could get back to that place. It seems so far away now," Eva shook her head and smiled wistfully, "But I'd like to be like that again,"

"Eva, the Boss is here," Reno shouted from downstairs.

Carefully Tifa grasped Eva's gloveless hand and gave it an encouraging squeeze.

"Well, think back to that place and be there when you face Rufus,"

"I will try. Thank you Tifa"

Walking down the creaking stairs and back into the dimly lit bar Eva noticed her brother in his signature white suit with Reno and Rude beside him, she also vaguely noticed Vincent had returned and was sitting beside Cloud at the bar. She took a deep breath in at the sight of Rufus and she clenched her jaw. Briefly she wondered how she would have reacted if Rufus had disappointed her years ago just as he had disappointed her today. Anger swelled up inside her core and she felt her head burn and finger twitch. Ah yes, that's what she wanted to do, what she would have done if Rufus had lied to her years ago. Holding her head high, Eva walked up to Rufus and promptly struck him hard enough to make her hand throb. Reno and Rude watched the exchanged with mute awe.

Rufus turned to look at Eva, his eyes wide and mouth slightly agape.

"Evangeline…" Rufus whispered softly.

"I'm not even going to ask 'How could you' because this was easy for you," Eva breathed darkly.

"I am sorry Evangeline, I couldn't tell you about Cloud. I needed you to stay hidden to keep you safe," Rufus swore, still dazed by her attack.

He reached forward to pull her into a hug. She took a step back in disgust and walked back over to Cloud.

"It was needed for years…? I never questioned it before but that because I thought everyone I knew was dead. You lied about Cloud and now I'm wondering about what else you lied to me about. Is there even any threat at all?" Eva

Rufus frowned and lowered his arms by his side.

"There is no excuse Rufus, I could have kept her safe," Cloud said putting his hand on Eva's shoulder.

"Yes Cloud just as you kept Aerith safe I suppose. She did die under your protection didn't she?" Rufus retorted crossing his arms over his chest.

"Don't you dare talk about her like that!" Tifa hissed vehemently.

"Aerith?" Eva whispered turning away from Clouds embrace staring wide eyed at Rufus.

Cloud gazed down at the young woman and stroked her arm comfortingly.

"Yes, Eva, I'm sorry, it wa-"

"Cloud, she is safe with me, back at home and hidden away," Rufus interjected.

"I hate hiding Rufus! I hate hiding and moving and not being allowed out and being afraid to talk to anyone! When will it end? Is this how the rest of my life will be?" Eva asserted heatedly.

"Evangeline I'm trying to keep you safe. You have to understand…" Rufus reached for her hand but she pulled away only to shake her head and gaze sadly at him.

"I'm sorry Rufus but… enough is enough…" Eva's hoarse voice cracked as she replied.

"She can't hide for the rest of her life Rufus," Tifa stepped forward placing her hand on Eva's shoulder and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Tifa is correct. She will be in no danger with AVALANCHE," Everyone turned to the normally silent Vincent as he slowly approached from behind and walked over to stand behind Tifa, Eva and Cloud. Rufus could see he was outnumbered and AVALANCHE really is not a group to be reckoned with as he had noticed before.

"Eva, I just want to keep you safe, so _please_ come home," Rufus begged.

Vincent regarded the young woman holding back her tears. Her slender shoulders shook as her resolution began to crumble. Tersely Vincent extended his clawed hand and rested it against her shoulder. The young woman jumped slightly at the contact and turned to face him. Her navy eyes were wide and misty with tears and yet she still managed to smiled warmly back at him. Turning back toward her brother Eva remained defiant beside her support. She shook her head as tears threatened to spill over.

Rufus sighed,

"If you are staying the night may I have a word with Cloud, alone?"

"Of course, Tifa could you take Eva upstairs, Vincent do you mind," Cloud shot Vincent a heavy look and Vincent simply nodded and followed the girls up the stairs.

"I'm not going to fight my way through to her Cloud, sending Valentine was unnecessary and slightly insulting,"

"I can never be too careful Rufus, I'm sure you understand,"

Rufus smirked and inclined his head towards a table, sitting down. Cloud hesitantly followed but stood opposite him. Crossing his arms, Rufus's smirk was wiped from his face and he grimaced.

"I am hoping that Evangeline will change her mind after tonight, but for this evening I have one request."

"I am listening…"

"She sleepwalks and ends up wandering the city or the forests so could you please lock her door at night,"

"I'm not going to lock her in her room like a prisoner Rufus," Cloud glowered at him.

"Be reasonable Cloud, it's only for her protection," Rufus spread his hands out, eyes wide and reasonable, "She is aware that I lock her door at night. You can even ask her if it makes you feel better,"

Cloud sighed violently and sat down.

"Okay Rufus, fine I give," Cloud conceded, "But under a condition of my own, that she is free to visit me. I don't like the idea that I have had someone close to my past but not being able to see them,"

"Agreed. I'll leave but I will be back early tomorrow to try and change Eva's mind and get her back home. Take good care of her Cloud, I care about her very deeply," Rufus rose and motioned to Reno and Rude who followed obediently.

Cloud stood and watched as all three men left the dark bar, and two customers entered. Cloud sighed again, _back to business._

* * *

_I'd love to hear from people, I am still unconvice of whether I should continue or not... _

_I edited this to the best of my ability, if you see anything out of place let me know!  
Anyway, thank you so much to the people who are __**reading**__ and __**reviewing**__!_


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

Tifa opened the door to Eva's room, gently leading her to the bed where Eva sat down heavily on the feathered quilt. Vincent stood in the doorway looking out on the corridor, giving the two women privacy.

"I doubt Rufus expected that…" Eva grimaced and rubbed her eyes aggressively.

Tifa sat down next to Eva and straighten out her skirt and carefully put her hands in her lap.

"We always show our worst sides to family but they still love us anyway. Rufus cares about you deeply,"

"He is my family in name only. Father cared for me, kept me away from work as much as possible but I knew what he did. Cloud is the result of his legacy, as well as so many others," She paused a moment, "It's my fault too, I should have stopped him," Eva replied angrily and lowered her head.

"It is your father's guilt not yours," Tifa reassured awkwardly but the sureness in her voice wavered. Eva heard it clearly and lowered her head in shame.

"Tifa, customers are here," Cloud shouted from down stairs.

Tifa smiled uncomfortably at Eva and patted her knee.

"I will come up later to see how you are going, Vincent is just outside the door and will stay here to keep you company,"

Silence swallowed the room as soon as Tifa left, a stray dog barked in the foreground while Eva sat alone. She flopped back against the feathery quilt wearily and crossed her hands over her stomach. Sighing out loud she smacked herself on her forehead and cursed softly.

"Why bring that up… serious lack of social skills" Eva muttered and she glanced toward the door which Tifa left from.

Red scarlet eyes locked onto hers and Eva yelped and sat up quickly before clamping her hand over her mouth to cover any other strange noises. Vincent had moved inside the room and was now leaning against the door-jam, his gaze was severe and Eva felt warm blood rise up into her cheeks.

"Ahh! Mr Valentine, you… you startled me!" Eva stammered, holding her hand against her heart.

"My apologies Miss Shinra, I did not intend to frighten you," Vincent replied with a slight inclination of his head. Eva grimaced and waved her hands franticly at him.

"Please don't call me that. Eva is fine, please. Oh you didn't frighten me, I was just surprised," she smiled.

"If you wish, then Vincent is fine as well,"

"Okay Vincent, Why were your staring at me so intently? Do I have something on my face?"

"You are very fortunate,"

"Fortunate that I have something on my face?" Eva said raising an eyebrow and rubbing her face.

"That you have people to watch over you, as not many do,"

Gazing down at the sheet covers Eva smoothed them over her fingers and smiled uneasily.

"You mean Rufus and my father?" Eva swallowed harshly.

Vincent nodded.

"Do you think I was too harsh?"

"I do not believe I have the right to judge you as I am not the one who feels the injustice committed against them," Vincent replied plainly.

No one spoke, Vincent still watched her closely as she fiddled with anything she could get her hands on.

"I don't blame Rufus for protecting me for all these years. I was rather broken after Sephiroth went… mad and I don't know what I would have done if Rufus or Rude wasn't there,"

"Was your bond with him so strong?"

"Sephiroth?"

He nodded again.

"Well… I thought it was but… evidently it wasn't enough…"

Unnoticed by Eva, Cloud had stepped into the door way silently and listened to her uncomfortable pauses. Vincent looked towards him and Cloud shook his head signalling that Rufus had left. Cloud knocked at the door softly and Eva's head shot up, and Vincent swiftly brushed past Cloud at the door while her attention was distracted.

"Rufus is gone, he said he will be back tomorrow morning, why don't you get some rest and we'll call you when dinners ready,"

"Oh, okay Cloud. I am a bit tired anyway, but I should feed Luella first,"

"Already taken care of, just get some rest. We will catch up tomorrow. We have a lot to talk about," He grinned.

Eva smiled back and flopped back against the bed cuddling up against the pillow.

"Thank you Cloud, I'm so glad Sephiroth didn't hurt you,"

"I'm glad he didn't hurt you either," He smiled but he knew that Sephiroth had wounded her more deeply than he ever had.

* * *

_Two updates in the same day!_

_Review!_


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

The silver moon hung by an invisible cord from the black heavens. A haze of dark pollution blocked out all other lights from the night sky apart from the white moon which over powered any result of man. Seventh Heaven bar still had the over laying scent of baked fish from that night's dinner and almost all the lights were turned off apart from the single beam radiating from under the door of Eva's room.

Vincent half dozed in his bed, never truly finding complete oblivion. Instead he closed his eyes and deepened his breathing to fall into meditation. Listening to the hollow darkness, Vincent tried to focus his mind on the emptiness. Hushed noises suddenly echoed in the corridor. Vincent stiffened in his bed, listening closely in an attempt to identify the noise, or intruder. The noise stopped before his door, the handle to his room twisting and the door creaked wide open.

Slowly and subtly reaching for his gun which lay beneath his pillow, Vincent sat up waiting for any threatening moments in the shadows. Eva merge from the night scantily clad in only a short night gown, presumably Tifa's due to the height difference, her light footsteps stumbling unsteadily toward his bed.

"Eva, is there something…?"

She did not stop and just continued forward not even recognising his voice. She was close to him now, her hand poised above his forehead, one delicate finger touching. Vincent felt himself being pulled into the darkness, to sleep, at her touch but suddenly Chaos's roared shook Vincent from his slumber. Abruptly she shrank back, holding her finger as if stung. She hissed slightly turned and left as silently as she came. Vincent stared after her slight form, curiously touching his forehead, perhaps she was sleep walking.

Now sitting alone in his room Vincent tried to shake off the lethargy that had swiftly came and left him wondering, his forehead was warm and sleep had its subtle hand comfortably embracing him. Hearing heavy cluttering and the flick of a light switch which shone fiercely in the corridor, slowly Vincent rose and followed the woman, reasoning that if she was sleep walking she could harm herself. Stepping out into the corridor Vincent noticed that the door to Cloud's rooms was slightly ajar and the light was now switched on.

Peering around the door-jam Vincent was taken aback at the sight of Eva was lying unconscious on Cloud's bed with Cloud hovering over Eva's sleeping form, his hands traveling up her short night gown. He lent in to kiss her bare shoulder as the shirt slipped down. Just as his lips touched he smirked and lent in to kiss her again.

"Valentine, are you spying? Do you enjoy looking at us, at her? She is beautiful, and tastes beautiful too," Cloud smirked. His lips moved but it was not his voice, not his attitude which matched. "You know you really aren't human, your mind is strange." He said as an afterthought as he kissed her again.

Vincent raised his gun and pointed it directly at Cloud, his hand not wavering. Vincent eyes focused on Cloud, they trailed over his hunched form trying to probe for deviations. There was a presence consuming the room which Vincent struggled to name.

"Who are you?"

Cloud laughed and moved his hand further up Eva's gown, exposing her bare thighs while his other hand stroked her hair affectionately. His long fingers weaved through her dark locks before he grip them and pull them back sharply, exposing her neck to his possessive mouth.

"I am coming back for her Valentine, you can shoot Cloud but it will have no effect on me. I will have her again," Cloud grinned cruelly. He slowly licked up her neck while staring intently at Vincent, the malicious smile still lingering on his expression as he did so. Their eyes met and Vincent was struck with a strange feeling of familiarity.

_Snake green eyes_

Abruptly, Cloud collapsed on top of Eva.

Vincent rushed over, picked Cloud off the slight girl and tossed him to the ground pointing the Death Penalty at him. Vincent quickly glanced over at Eva who seemingly remained asleep or unconscious but unharmed, her eyes closed and her head tilted to the side.

Cloud stirred on the timber floors, raised his hand to his head and groaned. Vincent tensed.

"Vincent, wait! That wasn't me! Something was controlling my body," Cloud groaned still clutching his head. Vincent's gun didn't waver. He stared into Cloud's sincere eyes and noted the lack of severity. The snake green had returned to intense mako, Vincent visibly relaxed.

"Do you remember anything?" he asked while lowering his gun slightly.

"It's a blurry, but I remember..."Cloud blushed. "Is she okay?"

"Yes, she seems to be unconscious," Vincent said emotionlessly.

Cloud nodded and stood unsteadily using the bed frame as support.

"What the hell happened?"

"Cloud, there is obviously something unusual about this woman. I noticed something foreign about her when she arrived this afternoon. I recommend she be keep under observation, and have her door locked," He replied unfazed.

Cloud swore and slammed his hand against the wall.

"Rufus knew that something like this would happen, he told me to lock her door tonight. This must have been the reason!" Cloud whispered violently.

"Tomorrow Cloud. I will carry her back and lock her door. I do not think it affects me. You should sleep," Vincent said evenly. He walked over and lifted her easily into his arms, her night gown around her upper thighs now. Vincent lowered it out of propriety with his head turned away and strolled out leaving a fuming Cloud to collect himself.

* * *

_I couldn't resist_  
_This is one of my favourite chapters_

_Now you should have a taste for where this story is heading. So lets make a deal, I updated three times in one day so to get the next update I'd like 5 reviews otherwise there will be no update. :)_  
_I'm igniting a fire under your ass!_

_Yep_


End file.
